Leoblaze
The Leoblaze is a Lion type of Zoid from the fictional Zoids universe. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Leoblaze is a Liger-type Zoid, designed by the ZOITEC Corporation for use by the Helic Republic in their counteroffensive against the Neo-Zenebas Empire. The first Blox Zoid designed for the Helic Republic, and believed to be the first Blox-type Zoid to be put into mass production, the Leoblaze was designed to work with the Unenlagia. The two units support and complement each other, the Leoblaze being capable in close combat, while the Unenlagia provided long-ranged fire. Like many Blox Zoids, the Leoblaze is capable of rearranging its structure to combine with other Blox or Zoids. The Zoid's primary Fuzor partner is the Unenlagia; the two combine to form a completely new Zoid, the D.A. Lizards. Additionally, the pair can combine, along with the Mosasledge and Nightwise, to form the Matrix Dragon. Battle Story appearances The Leoblaze was developed by the ZOITEC Corporation, and sold to the Helic Republic. First deployed in ZAC 2102, the Zoid was eagerly adopted by the devastated Helic armies, who were desperate for new weapons to face the Neo-Zenebas forces with. The Zoid proved to be effective against the smaller Neo-Zenebas Zoids like the Demantis and Guntiger, as well as the Chimera Blox. However, with the appearance of the Seismosaurus, the bulk of the Helic army was destroyed, the majority of the Leoblaze amongst them. The design was later replaced with an advanced derivative, the Leostriker. Media Appearances Anime Fuzors The Leoblaze first appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, used by Mach Storm pilot Matt, who proved himself to be a more than capable pilot, even though he was too young to legally pilot a Zoid. The Savage Hammer team formed a squad consisting of a Unenlagia, Mosasledge and Nightwise. They intended to create the Matrix Dragon Fuzor, but required the Leoblaze owned by Mach Storm to complete the Zoid. Matt's Leoblaze was stolen and re-registered to Team Savage Hammer, and efforts by the characters to have it returned resulted in an unofficial battle between the two teams. During the battle, the pilots of the Matrix Dragon turned on Savage Hammer, using the Fuzor to fight both R.D.'s Liger Zero Phoenix and Blake's Buster Fury. The Matrix Dragon was destroyed by the Energy Liger, Sharing it's fate with the Berserk Fury. Video games The Leoblaze appeared in the Zoids Infinity game, and in the Zoids Saga series. In both games it was piloted by the Republic force's Zan. Trading Cards The Leoblaze was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Matrix Dragon was also featured in Zoids Scramble. Models The Leoblaze is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon and D.A. Lizard Fuzors. New Japanese Release - Blox *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Leoblaze comes on three frames, along with a frame of connector pegs (that is shared with several other Blox Zoids), four black Blox, one silver Blox, two canopies, eight rubber ring caps, a grey pilot, and label sheets. The Leoblaze is moulded in red and grey, with clear orange eyes and canopies. The actual shade of red can vary to some degree; some Leoblazes are more pink than red. The Leoblaze’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward, like most Blox. The Zoid is not motorised, but it is very flexible, and can be manually posed. The rubber in the Leoblaze's joints tends to degrade over time, causing the Zoid to sag. Genius Wolf Packaged with the Battle Blox handheld game released in 2003, the Genius Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid based on the Leoblaze design. The model is remoulded in dark green and grey, and includes an additional sprue of parts, which could be used to replace the Leoblaze's head with a wolf's head. New American Release The Leoblaze was released as a part of the New American Release by Hasbro. This version was identical to the New Japanese Release version, save for packaging. The Leoblaze was also released in very limited numbers as a part of the New Pacific Release. Fuzors The Leoblaze was released as part of the Fuzors line. There were no physical changes to the model, but the Leoblaze was recoloured, with the red becoming a shade more pink and metallic and the legs and paws a bit darker and more metallic as well. The Zoid also included a custom sticker sheet to reflect its Team Mach Storm allegiance. Zoids Shop Exclusive A double pack containing Leoblaze and Nightwise was released as a Zoids Shop Limited Edition. The Leoblaze in this release was moulded in gold, dark brown, and gunmetal. Shield Liger Blox Infinity Leo Released in 2005 as a limited edition Zoid with the Zoids Infinity Fuzors video game, the Infinity Leo bears several changes to the model. The zoid includes enough parts to build a recolored Leoblaze or the Infinity Leo, which has a new head and redesigned shoulder armor. However, one may take all of these new parts and turn them into a small replica of an arcade console. If this is done, one may still build the regular Leoblaze. Related Zoids The Leoblaze is a component Zoid of the Matrix Dragon and D.A. Lizards ''Fuzor'' Zoids. See these articles for information on the Leoblaze as a component of these larger Zoids. Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Zoids Category:Lion-Type Zoids